<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【名夏】海岸线 by aaaoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528373">【名夏】海岸线</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi'>aaaoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>大学生夏目时间线 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>情人节度假小故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>大学生夏目时间线 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【名夏】海岸线</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二月的冲绳，海边的风迎面吹来还有些凉意，是穿着衬衫刚刚好的温度。不过来到海边总是让人心情愉悦的。在租好的车里打开窗户就可以看到海岸线，此时正值落日，夕阳的光洒在海面上看得夏目有些出神。</p><p> </p><p>半个月前，名取突发奇想地问他要不要一起去旅行。仔细想想，两个人上次一同旅行还是中学时候去泡温泉的那一次。那时才刚刚认识名取，还对这个人抱有一些警戒心。</p><p> </p><p>“要和我一起去看海吗，夏目？”</p><p> </p><p>“看海的话……冲绳吗？不过，二月去会有些冷吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是淡季会人比较少哦。而且，比东京还是暖和很多的。”名取不知道从哪里拿来了旅游手册，在那边翻看着。人少这一点还是蛮重要的，想想如果是旺季的话，被游客认出来求合影签名的概率又直线上升。确实很久没有出过远门了，夏目瞥了瞥猫咪老师圆滚滚的肚子，心里暗想是不是该让它顺便多走走路了。</p><p> </p><p>“而且，这里有家可以带宠物的酒店，房间里甚至还有宠物专用的隔间，听说他们的烤肉也超好吃哦。”名取翻开其中一页指了指。</p><p> </p><p>“什么！我要去我要去！”猫咪老师立刻无条件同意了。</p><p> </p><p>这家伙，真是无论多少年都这个样子，夏目叹了口气。想想当初的温泉之行，刚开始还对他们不屑一顾，一听说可以带宠物就要跟着来。</p><p> </p><p>“好啦好啦，我知道了老师！刚好我最近也还比较空闲，没问题的，那就一起去吧。”夏目翻了翻自己的课程表对名取说，“倒是名取先生你没问题么？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊，没关系的，我早就和经纪人说过我最近想休假了。”名取又放出了他的招牌笑容，假惺惺地叹了口气，“毕竟我是公司的摇钱树啊~经纪人当然也要考虑我的意见。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是二人一猫就这么来到了冲绳，酒店的窗户视野很棒看得到海景。果然是淡季的缘故，入住的游客并不多，酒店前的海滩上也没什么人。不过，名取周一的大众化程度实在有点高，哪怕是在冲绳。二人办理入住的时候，刚开始还很淡定的前台接过他们的证件就惊叫了一声。</p><p> </p><p>名取摆出了嘘的表情，放出迷人的微笑对前台说，“请帮我保密哦。”</p><p> </p><p>前台的姑娘好容易忍住激动的心情，赶忙连连点头。</p><p> </p><p>“这个给你，夏目，有点重哦。”</p><p> </p><p>“好的，诶，这是相机？什么时候？”</p><p> </p><p>夏目接了过来相机挂在脖子上，仔细研究了半天然后打开了开关，第一张照片就以猫咪老师为取景对象拍了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“真过分呢，第一张竟然不是拍我呀。”名取发出惋惜的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“哼！跟本大爷的身姿相比，你还差了几百年呢！”猫咪老师不屑地说，然后又换了几个pose之后跑到夏目旁边想看看成片。</p><p> </p><p>“哇，真厉害！”夏目看着成片惊叹道，这还是那个猫咪老师么，连身上的赘肉在光影下都多了一丝艺术气息。</p><p> </p><p>名取凑了过来，“哦！不错啊，夏目你很有天赋呢！这个相机其实是经纪人给我的，走之前他对我说「我不会打扰你休假的，不过可以的话请拍一些海边的照片回来」。那就交给你了，夏目！”</p><p> </p><p>“唔……”夏目还在那边仔细地研究着，稍微调整了一下适合室内的参数，然后把镜头对准了名取。虽然名取没什么准备但还是一秒进入工作状态摆出了招牌笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“有两下子嘛。”猫咪老师看了一眼相机哼哼道，这对它来说已经是赞美中的赞美了。</p><p> </p><p>虽然没有刻意摆什么动作，但名取的艺人气场实在太足了，即使是普通的酒店背景，拍出来也有种画报的质感。他坐在床的中央，阳光刚刚好从窗外洒落在他的脸上，让本来就闪闪发光的人更加闪耀了。果然相机比较厉害呀，夏目顿时多了点成就感。</p><p> </p><p>名取看效果好像不错，解开衬衫最上面的扣子大概是想尝试更大胆一点的动作，被夏目连忙拦下，“别……我觉得我还驾驭不了这一类型的。”</p><p> </p><p>名取没有放弃，反而撩起头发换了个有点性感的姿势盯着夏目看，“不试试怎么知道？”</p><p> </p><p>他又解开一颗扣子，露出锁骨的部分，然后用颇为挑逗的眼神看着夏目。这家伙绝对是故意的，夏目这么想着，不过还是老老实实对准了镜头。成片意外的很不错，名取平时拍照大多还是以阳光闪耀系为主，偶尔换个风格估计也会有不错的反响。</p><p> </p><p>“好啦好啦，接下来几天可以慢慢拍，先去吃饭吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“我要吃肉！”猫咪老师很是兴奋。</p><p> </p><p>虽然酒店人并不多，但海边的露天餐厅人意外的多，正感觉奇怪，突然发现酒店的招牌上写着「情人节套餐预定中！」。夏目这才后知后觉地发现今天是情人节。不过，因为收拾行李的时候也没想到，他准备的情人节礼物并没有带来。</p><p> </p><p>正感到懊恼，名取似乎看穿了他在想什么，笑着说，“帮我拍照的任务，就作为今年的情人节礼物吧，怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃……”夏目想说可是相机也不是自己的，总觉得有些不厚道。</p><p> </p><p>名取又补充了一句，“要知道找合适的摄影师也不容易呢，不要小瞧这个任务哦。”</p><p> </p><p>其实夏目很少看名取的事务所官方发布的写真，毕竟真人就在身边每天都能看到，他也不常刷社交媒体不买杂志，对这种官方照仅有的印象是寄到名取家里的一些样片，大多都是用来签名的公式照和剧照，这么一想确实很少有生活照。</p><p> </p><p>“要不要喝点酒？”名取看着酒水单问他。</p><p> </p><p>“度数不高的话可以的。”夏目点了点头。上次两人出远门的时候，他还是未成年不能喝酒，现在倒是不需要担心这个问题了。</p><p> </p><p>“我要我要！”猫咪老师很是积极。</p><p> </p><p>红酒倒入高脚杯中，液体的颜色和名取的眼睛好接近——夏目这么看着对面的人想着，名取被他盯着不由得又摆出了迷人的微笑，这下反而是夏目有些不好意思了先挪开了视线。</p><p> </p><p>“猫咪喝酒也太奇怪了，老师你稍微做做样子。”夏目把酒倒进一个小杯里放在桌下，对猫咪老师使了使眼色。</p><p> </p><p>其实成年之后他也没怎么喝过酒，喝了两杯有点上脸，虽然意识很清醒，但是脸变得有些红，本身肤色偏白就让红晕看起来更加明显了。</p><p> </p><p>夏目站在海边吹风，晚上的海风很凉爽，让被酒精催化高的体温稍微降一些下来。名取给他披上了一件外套，“大晚上吹风会很冷的。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，谢谢名取先生。”夏目看着入夜的海岸线有些出神，这才意识到名取不知道什么时候已经来到自己身边。</p><p> </p><p>“夏目你还记得，以前我邀请你一起看海，结果惨遭拒绝吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“那还不是因为你的方式。”夏目小声说。他当然记得，名取那么闪闪发光地从人群里走出来重复自己的广告词，第一反应当然是躲得远远的。</p><p> </p><p>名取从后面环抱着他，耳鬓旁温热的吐息让夏目觉得有些酥麻。觉得气氛好像变得有些微妙，夏目侧了侧脸想看看身边人的表情，结果下巴被轻轻捏住然后迎面而来一个吻，男士香水的气息混着一点点酒精的味道很特别，不知不觉已经被对方掌控节奏。在酒精和情绪的双重作用下，吹了会儿海风的夏目不仅没有降下温来，反而脸越发红了，不过看在身边之人的眼里只是越发的可爱。</p><p> </p><p>“猫咪老师，你又喝大了！真是的！”夏目抱着睡倒在一旁的猫咪老师抱怨着。因为是酒水自助，猫咪老师当然是喝了个痛快，就直接开始酒足饭饱后的呼呼大睡。结果猫咪老师醒来都已经是第二天中午了，它一看到房间里没人还以为是二人抛下他自己走了，生气了大半天，夏目好一通解释说是去吃早饭又叫不醒它就先走了。</p><p> </p><p>“真是的——我好心让你睡个好觉的，这么不领情。”夏目无奈地说。</p><p> </p><p>“好啦，你们两个，要出去玩了开心一点！”名取摸了摸夏目的头又拍了拍猫咪老师，结果被后者嫌弃地躲开了。</p><p> </p><p>“哇，这里好美。”夏目没有再理猫咪老师，目光掠过海岸线往前看着。</p><p> </p><p>顺着沿海公路一路往前，这一带不是适合游泳潜水的场所，因此人迹罕至，但自然风光非常好，海水湛蓝得通透。今天天气又比刚来的时候温暖一些，太阳也从云层后面出来了，海面上波光粼粼。</p><p> </p><p>海浪变得有点大了，夏目一低头看到一只长得像贝壳但是有两只脚的生物被埋在了沙滩里，弯下腰把它挖了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“好小的妖怪啊。”夏目看着它终于从土里出来，目送他一路小跑回到了海里，然后仔细观察了一番周边，拿出相机开始调试。</p><p> </p><p>“名取先生，这里怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>名取托腮看着他，脸上挂着迷人的微笑，“嗯~我当然是听摄影师的呀，站在哪里比较好呢？”</p><p> </p><p>为了完成经纪人的请求，他特意换了身适合拍照的衣服过来。因为是海边，所以还是选取了传统的浅色衬衫——虽然是个常见的选择，但平时走华丽风的名取其实很少穿素色的衣服，倒是多了一分新鲜感。</p><p> </p><p>“我看看……这里好了。”夏目观察了一番，拉着名取站在一处比较开阔的礁石滩上。</p><p> </p><p>“动作呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃，名取先生你自由发挥好了，我想自然一点应该就好？”</p><p> </p><p>于是名取背对他站在一块礁石上，然后回过了头看着他，“这样可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦哦！很好呢，一、二、三——OK！”</p><p> </p><p>夏目调出来刚刚拍好的那一张给名取看，名取连连称赞了他的技术，觉得带着相机来实在太正确了。</p><p> </p><p>“感觉和名取先生你平时拍的那些照片看起来不太一样呢。”夏目说出了自己的想法，但是也说不上来是哪里不一样。</p><p> </p><p>“毕竟是夏目你在拍，这种眼神我怎么会对其他人露出来呢。”名取这么说着，用和照片上一样深情的目光看着夏目，只可惜夏目专心致志看着相机没有意识到。尽管这种类似的话名取经常说出口，但夏目听到还是不禁脸一红，然后又把相机调到了拍摄模式，开始构思下一张照片。</p><p> </p><p>“名取先生你侧脸对我，保持在走路的状态好了。”</p><p> </p><p>名取很听话地照做了，衬衫下摆随着海风稍微有些飘了起来，又给照片增加了一些灵动的感觉。金色的阳光洒在周身，给他镶了一层金边，从取景框看过去，仿佛在拍电视剧一般，看得夏目都有些入迷了。</p><p> </p><p>“哇，太完美了。”名取对这张成片也很满意。这张取了比较大的场景，阳光下的海岸线作为背景，侧颜的角度也很完美，就像从一副长长的画卷中走出来的一样。</p><p> </p><p>名取用手机对着相机预览拍了张照片发给了经纪人，“他绝对会被我假日也不忘工作的精神感动到的。”</p><p> </p><p>没多一会儿经纪人就发来了回复，没有文字，是大大的三个感叹号。然后又发来一条消息，“绝对会大卖的！”</p><p> </p><p>仿佛是应了经纪人的说法一般，两人边玩边拍不一会儿就攒下了很多照片，期间混杂着各种猫咪老师的矫健身姿。夏目其实对拍照没什么想法，不过还是让名取也试着给他拍了几张。虽然稍微有些放不开，大多数照片都是在浅浅地微笑，但用名取的话来说叫做别有风情。</p><p> </p><p>“我如果发给经纪人，他一定会追问你的联系方式的。怎么样，有兴趣进入艺能界吗，夏目先生？”名取半开玩笑地问他。</p><p> </p><p>“那还真是谢谢了，并没有兴趣。”夏目果断地就拒绝了。</p><p> </p><p>“说起来我们还没有好好合影过呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“诶？”夏目抬起了头，看名取已经开启了手机的前置摄像，赶忙整理了下衣领和被海风吹乱的头发。</p><p> </p><p>“不要把本大爷忘了啊喂！”猫咪老师跳到名取肩头，在摄像键按下的那一刹那挤了进来。 </p><p> </p><p>“我要设为手机桌面——开玩笑的啦。”看夏目慌忙想夺回他的手机，名取忍不住笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>那之后，又积攒了不少照片，有的是在水族馆、植物园这些大众的地方，还有的是在亮着灯的商业街和小餐馆——当名取带着满满的储存卡交给经纪人的时候，对方连连竖起了大拇指。当然，夏目的部分名取自己私藏了。</p><p> </p><p>“《海岸线》，就是这本刚刚发售的写真集的名字。”名取递给夏目样书让他看看。</p><p> </p><p>“哇，感觉好厉害。”厚厚的一册非常有质感，夏目拿过来一看，发现封面照片就选用了他当时拍的那张侧颜，虽然经过了后期加工处理有些变化，但他还是一眼就认了出来。翻看了一下，确实都是他们旅行途中的照片。配合偏蓝色的纸张，海边的照片让人感觉非常清爽。</p><p> </p><p>“仔细看看介绍页哦，夏目。”名取提醒他。</p><p> </p><p>翻开第一页就是介绍页，简单印刷了制作人员的名单，然后夏目看到中间赫然有一条「摄影：夏目贵志」。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，对我来说，真的是最棒的情人节礼物了。”名取正在写真集的扉页上签名，也在介绍页上多停留了一下，“而且，销售分成也不菲哦，足够抵掉你的租金了。”</p><p> </p><p>上次夏目坚持要给名取付租金，虽然名取没要，不过他知道夏目肯定一直还想着这件事，于是就顺理成章提了出来。夏目翻阅完了整本，听到他这么说也放心了下来，“啊，那太好了。”</p><p> </p><p>夏目顺口问了一下首日销售额是多少，听到数字后惊了一下，这就是国民演员的魅力吗……不过，如果卖了这么多册，又写着自己名字的话——</p><p> </p><p>他打开手机，果不其然SNS已经被各种消息淹没，多半都是来自中学和大学同学，震惊他竟然和名取周一相熟这件事还有求签名版的。夏目没有马上回复，合上了写真集，发现封底还有一行小字。</p><p> </p><p>「和你一起的旅行回忆。」</p><p> </p><p>对读者来说，这个「你」当然是指看到这本书的自己。</p><p> </p><p>不过，对名取周一来说——</p><p> </p><p>“和你一起的旅行回忆，真的很快乐哦，夏目。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p>注：漫画里名取问「要和我一起去看海吗」被夏目拒绝了hh</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>